October 30th
by Mistress of Vos
Summary: Rhadamanthys detestaba su cumpleaños por razones que nadie conocía. /Rhadamanthys x Milo./ ¡Feliz cumpleaños al Juez del Inframundo!


Rhadamanthys se había levantado de un pésimo humor, por decir lo menos.

Una lluvia fría y pesada caía sobre la lúgubre Londres, un viento cruel azotaba los vidrios de las casas, las cegadoras luces de cientos de autos apuntaban de un lado a otro en las abarrotadas calles.

Rhadamanthys gruñó con profundidad, maldiciendo para sus adentros mientras trataba (en vano) de ocultarse del estruendo de su alarma al taparse con su almohada.

Ciertamente no era su mejor día.

Una parte de él se sentía más que tentada a no asistir al trabajo, prefería mil veces quedarse encerrado en su cómoda y cálida casa. Solo y sin nadie molestando.

Pero otra parte (la prudente) insistió en su responsabilidad como el director del proyecto y, sobre todo, en su integridad como empleado (si hubiera estado enfermo, quizás…).

El rubio salió de su cama entre carraspeos y zancadas hastiadas, con la sensación de que el calendario colgado en la pared se burlaba de él.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, ocurrió lo que tanto se había temido Rhadamanthys desde días atrás. Un pastel y cajas de regalos sobre la mesa donde solía tomarse su descanso indicaban el crimen.

Sus compañeros de trabajo se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazos y besos en las mejillas le llovieron al ritmo de estridentes felicitaciones y una canción estresante.

Le habían preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños, pequeña y apresurada, pero fiesta, a fin de cuentas.

Rhadamanthys mantuvo la misma mueca durante el resto del día, incluso cuando tiró sin remordimiento alguno los regalos en el basurero del estacionamiento.

Los recuerdos de agua y sangre bailaban en lo lejano de su mente.

Como detestaba su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

A las once de la noche, Rhadamanthys salió un poco más relajado tras pasar unas horas en un bar; el alcohol en sus venas no era suficiente para olvidar el día que era, pero si le alcanzaba para sentirse menos mal al respecto.

El aire estaba helado, el rubio escuchaba sus propias pisadas en el piso mojado al tiempo que se dirigía a su auto.

Antes de cruzar la avenida, fue abordado sin aviso previo por una figura de cabello azul.

Una exquisita figura de cabello azul.

Rhadamanthys desistió de seguir caminando, fijando su mirada en el desconocido.

El hombre (Rhadamanthys tardó unos segundos en convencerse de que era un varón) en cuestión era esbelto, la mezcla perfecta entre lo atlético y lo delicado. Con los hombros levantados y una cintura estrecha. Un rostro fino se asomaba; cejas y nariz perfectas, labios gruesos deforma delineada. Ojos brillantes de tupidas pestañas. Cabello largo y ondulado, un azul tan vibrante que parecía mentira.

Rhadamanthys encontró al extraño cautivante, atractivo, hermoso. No lo pensó mucho, después de todo, el inglés se sabía homosexual desde su adolescencia.

-Hola. - dijo el extraño. Voz suave y sin embargo firme, un acento marcado que Rhadamanthys no reconocía.

-Hola. – murmuró el rubio, un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

-¿Estás solo? - canturreó el peliazul.

-Supongo que sí.

-Oh, vaya. Es una pena, ¿no crees? Hace bastante frío.

El inglés no le presto atención, sino que carraspeó dudoso.

-Es mi cumpleaños.

El peliazul pareció perder el hilo de la conversación por un segundo.

-Yo puedo cambiar eso. – susurró sugerente, acercándose al rubio de tal manera que sus narices casi se rozaban, sus respiraciones audibles para el otro.

Rhadamanthys sintió sus ojos arder.

-Mi madre se suicidó en mi cumpleaños.

Es prostituto (o al menos eso había intuido Rhadamanthys sobre el extraño peliazul) alzó una ceja con incomodidad.

-Ehhh… Lo lamento mucho.

El británico cerró sus ojos con pesadez.

-Yo tenía ocho años, ¿sabes?

-Amigo, no soy psicólogo precisamente. – aclaró el peliazul con prisa, su tono de voz más grave que momentos atrás.

Rhadamanthys sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro, también escucho el profundo suspiró del otro hombre (¿con que sentimiento? No sabría decir).

El rubio, de pronto, se encontró rodeado por el cálido abrazo del desconocido.

-Esto te saldrá más caro que lo otro, para que sepas.

Una risa dolorosa murió en la garganta del cumpleañero.

-No importa. Sólo…

"Quédate", quiso decir.

El peliazul guardó silencio un momento.

-Me llamo Milo. – le dijo al oído.

Los años pasaron, y Rhadamanthys descubrió dos cosas:

Uno, Milo no era prostituto, solo era muy malo para coquetear.

Dos, sus cumpleaños (los de Rhadamanthys) eran menos dolorosos en brazos de su esposo (Milo, obviamente).

Quizás el 30 de octubre no era un día tan malo.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Por si algún seguidor de _**"Un final (in)feliz"**_ anda leyendo esto, les aviso que no abandonaré la historia, sino que ando en revisiones de trama.

Bueno, hoy en México es 27 de octubre, Rhadamanthys cumple el 30, pero por motivos personales (yo cumplo ese día, jojojo) decidí adelantarle su regalo. Créditos a mi maestra de Inglés por faltar a clase y darme tiempo de escribir.

La idea era que Milo si fuese un prostituto, pero al final no tuve valor de hacerlo.

PD: El RhadaXMilo es mi ship culposo. Cualquier erro de ortografía es por mi inexistente Beta.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos caballeros atenienses.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


End file.
